Take Me Instead
by Seylin
Summary: Heero and the others have been captured after a mission gone wrong. They are slowly being weakened and defeated, only Heero can help them escape...but at a price. What is that price? -DISCONTINUED-


Note: I no own Gundam Wing or any of the other Gundam series. Please don't try 2 sue me I have no money. But if the owner of Heero wants to give him up I'd be glad 2 take him off his/her hands. I do like the whole Heero/Duo thing and this might turn into that but I just don't know yet. Plus! I don't know who said the song Heero sang but if u know please tell me and I will give them proper credit! Ja Ne! – Alkvingiel 

Quote: "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered" – Sarah, Labyrinth

Take Me Instead

Heero sat in the cell pushing the pain he felt after days of no food and torture out of his mind, he kept telling himself that it wasn't there. Pain is only a figment of your imagination. The thick cuffs came halfway up his arms holding his hands in front of him, but they had retractable cords between them so you could move your hands just a little. Wufei lay with his back turned towards him; he lay with his pains much like Heero not showing it when he was facing the others. Trowa sat in the corner his eyes closed in a restless sleep. Duo and Quatre were somewhere probably the torture room it was their turn after Wufei's yesterday. They had been here for nearly 3 weeks now after being caught during that mission when Duo, Quatre and Wufei had been surrounded. Both Heero and Trowa couldn't leave their friends, even through Heero hated to admit he actually thought of them as his friends even now. So they had been caught and brought here by their enemy. The door opened filling the little room with light from the hallway; a figure in black carried Duo and Quatre, each under one of his arms. He threw them into the room roughly so that they landed on either side of Heero. 

"The real fun will begin soon my little ones," He hissed and the door closed plunging them into almost complete darkness again. As soon as the door closed Quatre let out a low moan of pain and tears slipped down his face. Heero knew Duo had silent tears running down his face to, he could see it from the way his back shook. Knowing he had to do something to keep their hopes up that they would find a way out of here he moved so that his hands could reach both of them. Stroking their hair he started to softly sing. 

"God will save his fallen angels, and their broken wings he'll mend. When He draws their hearts together, and they learn to love again. All their sins will be forgiven, in the twinkle of an eye. All the saints rejoice in Heaven, when the fallen angels fly," He stopped singing but continued stroking their hair knowing they had fallen asleep now. 

"What's that from Heero?" Trowa whispered looking at him. 

"I don't know really. I remember someone singing it to me when I was little but I don't know who they were," Heero replied. 

"It's fitting you know…we're the fallen angels waiting for our broken wings to mend. We'll all be happy together when we get out of here and someday all we've done will be forgotten. You having a wonderful voice Heero," Trowa explained with small smile.

"Hn," Was Heero's answer as he sat back. Quatre whimpered in his sleep so Heero started to sing again. An hour passed and the door opened again. Heero met the eyes of the man in black with no fear. 

"Well, well let's see here whose turn should it be now? Hum…how about our little songbird? You boy come now!" He exclaimed walking over to Heero. Reaching down he grabbed hold of the cord between the cuffs and pulled him out the door. 

Quatre and Duo sat up watching as their silent protector was dragged away from them. This went on in the same routine for the next week, beating, a meal and then beatings again. Heero and Wufei got the worst of it because they never cried out but the others broke sooner. Quatre was the first to go, always the cheerleader trying to keep their hopes up he now said nothing and his eyes were vacant. Duo was second, the god of death had known pain before when he lived on the streets but it was nothing compared to the torture he received now. Trowa was the third to cry out three weeks with only one meal a day will weaken you in ways that are not only physical. Wufei never cried out in front of their tormentors but he cried silently when he was thrown back in the cell and they knew it. Heero was the only one who never cried in front of their tormentors or the others. He was their rock; he had to be the strong one for all their sakes if he cried now then they were as good as dead. 

The next morning the light coming through the door and their captor smiling cruelly at them woke him up. "Remember how I promised you that real fun well it's now time for it. So who shall it be…hum? How about our two pretty boys?" He questioned with a smirk walking over to Quatre and Duo. They both pushed against the wall trying to get away somehow but they knew it wouldn't help in the end. Just as their captor was about to pick them up Heero stepped in front of them. He had already figured what this guy had planned and he wasn't going to expose Quatre, Duo or anyone else to that kind of torture. 

"Take me instead. I can give you more than they ever could," He said harshly. Their captor stared him in the eye but he didn't back down. Finally he smirked and then laughed. 

"All right son it looks like you got your…" But he didn't get to finish because Heero spoke again. 

"You let them go and you get me. I will not go with you until they are safe. Free them now," Heero demanded. Their captor glanced him up and down he'd seen everything this boy could do, he also knew that of all the pilots he knew the most secrets. Maybe…just maybe if they torture him long enough without his friends around he would break and tell them what they wanted to know. 

"Fine all of you out now," He ordered. The four of them looked at Heero with amazement in their eyes as they stood and followed him out the door. "Say your good byes because this will probably be the last time you will see each other," He told them leaning against the wall. Heero brought them over to the doors that lead to their freedom. 

"Heero we can't let you do this!" Quatre exclaimed. 

"What are you thinking!" Duo yelled. 

"We can't let you stay here," Trowa said. As always Wufei remained silent but his eyes told them all that he was worried to. 

"Do not worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now listen; head back to our last hideout. Gather your things and mine; do not forget my lab top. Here is a list of passwords; it changes every twelve minutes so you may have to try them all. Once you're in the main system it will tell you where to go. Go there and wait for me I will join in two weeks, if I do not show up by then move on again never stay at one place more than two weeks unless I tell you," Heero explained handing them a list. The others searched his eyes but didn't have time to say anymore before they were thrown out the door. The last thing they saw was his hard eyes telling them to go while they could. 

Once the doors were closed Heero sighed. He was glad they were free and now he wouldn't have to worry about them. But then again now he didn't have anyone to be strong for but himself. He wanted to laugh at that, he wasn't strong inside…he was weak. No matter what the others thought he was the weakest of their team and always would be. 

"Well song bird, are you ready or is there anything more you would like to demand of me?" His captor chuckled giving him a mocking bow. 

"No Itami let's go," He replied. Itami grabbed the cord on his cuffs and lead him back to a dark room. 

3 weeks later

"Urgh!!!! I can't stand this any longer! We need to do something! Heero could be dying! Come on you guys! He saved our lives the least we could do is return the favor!" Duo demanded. 

"Duo we know how you feel and agree but there is nothing we can do. For one we don't have the weapons we would need to rescue him and two the Gundams are in no condition to fight. For now we just have to wait," Quatre answered. He got up and went to get some painkiller for his arm which was still healing, he handed some to Duo knowing his leg must be killing him since he'd been pacing for the past two hours or well more like wobbling. Wufei's ribs had been broken badly so he didn't get up much…he could move, just stiffly. Trowa had a broken ankle and wrist but he could use them now. Duo was about to continue when a soft knock came at the door. Trowa being the closest from where he was leaning against the wall listening went to answer it. He did so slowly because no one was supposed to know they were here, the others became silent and hurried to turn off most of the lights. Trowa opened the door only to see someone he never thought he'd see again. 

"He…Heero…" He whispered but loud enough for the others to hear. Heero looked up from the ground to be met by Trowa's amazed eyes. 

"Nice…to…see…you…to…" He gasped leaning on the door railing for support and then pitching forward. Trowa caught his friend and drug him inside before closing the door. 

"Heero!" The others exclaimed. They began to run up to hug their friend none of them noticing that he was badly wounded but Trowa. 

"Stay back! He's hurt badly, Quatre bring the bandages to the room we saved for him. Hurry up now!" He ordered. He quickly carried Heero to the room that had been saved for him, laying him on the bed Trowa looked at his wounds. Heero's wrist were in bad shape from what they looked like to be rope burns, his chest and back were covered with cuts, welts and long gashes. But what worried Trowa was when he saw that Heero's shorts were soaked with blood and it was running down his legs. His eyes came up quickly and met Heero's half-closed ones as he realized what had happened, why Heero had done what he had. 

"Don't… tell the others Trowa…" He whispered and then his eyes closed and he fell into a restless sleep or unconsciousness Trowa wasn't sure. Quatre came in a few seconds later with the bandages and all their medical supplies. He was about to start helping when Trowa stopped his hands. 

"I'm going to take care of his wounds. No offense Quatre but he asked me that I be the only one," Trowa explained. Quatre looked a little hurt for a moment but that quickly faded and he stood. He was at the door before he turned around.

"He's going to be okay right Trowa?" Quatre questioned his voice shaking in fear for his friend. 

"I promise he'll be fine. Now go and please keep Duo out of here," Trowa replied and started to work after the door was closed and locked. After four long hours of treating Heero's wounds Trowa came out of the room looking totally exhausted. He had barely collapsed onto the couch when Duo started shooting questions at him. 

"How is he? Will he be okay? What happened? What did he tell you? What did they do to him?" Duo questioned. Trowa sighed knowing Duo wouldn't leave him alone until he answered his questions. 

"Heero is fine, he's resting peacefully for now. I gave him some really strong painkillers and they should keep him out for awhile. He should be fine but it will take him awhile to recover. We have all seen him heal quickly but this is different. He's…he's just so weak from all the time before and then after we left with no food and little water and the torture…about what he told me…he only asked that I not tell you. Part of that includes what they did to him. I'm sorry Duo but I feel that if you need to know you should ask him or wait for him to tell you. But if you do decide to ask I want you to wait until he was much better. He lost a lot of blood and that will slow his healing process. Take it easy and just leave him be for a few days," Trowa explained. 

When they each stayed quiet Trowa took it as they had no more questions. When Duo looked back at Trowa to ask yet another question but stopped when he saw that the Heavyarms pilot had fallen asleep. Quatre smiled at his friend and covered him with a blanket not having the heart to wake him and make him move to his room. 

"Come on guys. It's late and we should go to bed," Quatre said quietly turning from Trowa. Duo sighed still worrying over Heero but knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of Trowa. He glanced at the closed door of Heero's room before going into and closing his own. 

The next morning Trowa woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. He stretched and walked into the kitchen, Quatre looked up from where he was cooking and smiled. 

"Morning Trowa. Coffee's in the pot over there, breakfast will be ready in a sec…do you think Heero will want anything?" He asked. Trowa took a sip of coffee and thought a moment. 

"I don't know. He needs to eat yes but I don't know if I can get him to. I'll heat up some soup, we shouldn't give him something to hard after all that time with that horrible food they gave us," He replied. Quatre nodded taking up the last of the bacon. He pulled out a pan to start some soup for Heero and cleaned the frying pan so he could cook the eggs. Wufei came in a minute later and sat at the table slowly as to not gar his ribs. Trowa handed him a cup of coffee and he gave a small smile in thanks. After Quatre set the plates in front of them, they ate in silence until Trowa got up to finish Heero's soup. As he was about to walk out of the kitchen Quatre stopped him. 

"If you need any help…just ask," He told him. Trowa nodded and went over to Heero's door. He knocked and then entered; Heero looked over at him without moving his head. 

"How do you feel?" Trowa asked closing the door. He turned the light on and sat on the side of the bed. "Quatre made you some soup. Do you feel up to eating something?" 

"You didn't tell them?" Heero asked suddenly. Trowa looked at him and then shook his head. 

"No I didn't Heero. You asked me not to and I will respect that. Now don't get me wrong they asked and Duo looked about ready to punch me if I didn't tell but I didn't," He answered. Heero stared into his eyes for a few seconds and then looked away. 

"Thank you," He whispered. They didn't talk anymore, Trowa helped him sit up just a little so he could eat some soup and then checked his wounds. After reapplying the medicine he redid the bandages then stood to leave. Something was burning on his mind though and he just had to ask.

"Why isn't this bothering you more than it is?" He asked turning from the door. 

"One gets used to it I guess," Was the reply he got and that was it. 

"I'm taking this bowl back to the kitchen but when I come back I want more of an answer than that," He said sternly and then walked out the door. When he came back Heero was sitting up against the headboard of his bed lost in thought. Trowa closed the door so none of the others would hear what they were talking about. Before he could even say anything Heero spoke not really looking at him. 

"What is that name OZ gave me back during the war?" He asked. Trowa sat on the side of the bed and thought for a moment, it had been awhile since he had thought about the war. It seemed like ages ago when he was healing Heero after he self destructed and was in a coma for a month. 

"The Perfect Soldier," He answered when it came to him. 

"Right. The Perfect Soldier. You want to know why I was and still am The Perfect Soldier Trowa? It's because when I was being trained to be a Gundam pilot Dr. J put me through any scenario you could think of over and over again until it didn't bother me. Torture, poison, truth serum, rape, you name it I've been through it. Dr. J made sure from the very beginning that I would always be the best," Heero explained still not looking at him.

"You can't tell me that it never bothered you. I won't believe it," Trowa stated. Heero smirked.

"Actually I can. I was trained from the time I was born; my first time was when I was four years old. I never knew it was wrong all I knew is that it was part of my training and I was going to do anything to make sure I was ready. What Itami did to me is nothing new and it will probably happen again," Heero answered. Trowa stared fort a second letting all this register. 

"Itami? Who was that? One of the ones who tortured us? The one who did this to you?" Trowa questioned shocked Heero knew one of them. 

"Itami was one of the one's who trained me. He wasn't there for long, only long enough to know what I had been through. Yes, he was one of those who tortured us. He was the one that always came and got us. He was the one who did this to me. After you guys left he took me back and tortured me even more thinking that he would get something out of me. When that didn't work he tried something else, when that didn't work…I killed him," Heero explained. 

"You…you killed him?" Trowa asked. 

"Him and everyone in that building. If you look it up on the monitor right now all you will see is a pile of charred rubble. You can't think that these wounds are what had me so tired when I came here last it? Trowa you really should know me better than that," Heero scolded. Trowa stared and then smiled; Heero was joking with him. It had to be a first but it was still right. 

"You're right. Those wounds wouldn't keep you down like you were. I'm sorry for thinking that," Trowa apologized. Heero only gave him a glare and tired to hide a yawn but it didn't work. Trowa smiled seeing that. "I'll leave so you can get some more rest, I'll come back sometime this afternoon and check you, alright?" He questioned. Heero nodded and Trowa helped him lay back down. Trowa left then a million thoughts still running through his mind.

I really don't know where this idea came from anymore, it's kinda sad…I really feel it has promise but my idea had run dry. Maybe when I get into English something will come to me. If any of you have a idea for this please! Do share! Ok folks! REVIEW! - Alkvingiel 


End file.
